The subject matter of the current application relates to mattresses. Embodiments of the current invention are related to digestion and to improved performance of back and chest tissue and skeleton, spine vertebra and disks flexible movement and functioning. This is further enhanced by offloading nerves system for better control and functioning, allowing deep breathing and as resulted of the abovementioned better rest and relaxation and avoiding mental stress. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses and methods of body relaxation and enabling involuntary digestive tract movement.
Pelvis Bones motion, stability and flexibility. Pelvis is constructed of 3 main bones, 2 Ilium bones, and 1 sacrum bone constructed of 5 bones. All together enable harmonious motion and stability and flexibility while walking. Due to long stress usually due to sitting and other activities there is a need for stress release of the pelvic system that will enable to regenerate the stability and better support of the spine and the hip joints. The new apparatus member 16 material strength allows the pelvis floating and release.
In the specification and claims which follow hereinbelow, the term “mattress” is intended to mean a device used for lying face down, (i.e. “prone”) especially to support and relax the back, shoulders, neck, and abdomen. As such, the terms “cushion”, and “pillow” may be used interchangeably and/or as components of “mattress” hereinbelow. Additionally, the term “digestive tract”, as used hereinbelow in the specification and claims, is intended to mean one or all of the bodily organs and their functionality, beginning with the stomach and to the small and large intestines, and rectum—as well as other organs and tissues associated with these bodily organs.
The terms “gut” and “abdomen”, and other related terms are included in the definition of “digestive tract”. The word “movement”, when used in the expression “digestive tract movement” is intended to mean a sensation of being massaged in the abdomen and/or a physiological increase in functionality of the digestive tract.
The expression “shoulder opening” is intended to mean in the specification and claims hereinbelow the act of gently supporting both shoulders when lying in a prone position so that both shoulders are biased backwards (i.e. towards the back), as further described hereinbelow.
The term “poor breathing”, as used in the specification and claims herein below is intended to mean reduced utilization of lung capacity/breathing capacity, typically expressed in shallow breathing, as further described hereinbelow.
The majority of the population nowadays starting at a relatively young age suffers from pressure on the spinal system due to modern lifestyles and/or from stress due to over and under activity. Lower back pain, inflammation, disc anomalies in example change in size and structure, vertebrae subluxation, pressure on nerves, vertebrae pressure on discs, ruptured disc, and wear and tear on vertebrae and disc may appear as a result of stress on the spinal system. This stress comes about by a number of root causes such as, but not limited to: over weightiness, prolonged sitting; pregnancy; obesity; lack of physical activity; atrophy of ligaments and muscles; professional sports activity; driving; and even sleeping on a non-suitable surface.
In many cases—although not necessarily from the same sources—poor spinal health may be accompanied with poor digestive tract health and poor breathing, as described hereinbelow.
There are a number of characteristics of modern life that contribute to poor digestive tract health (also referred to as poor “abdominal health” hereinbelow) and poor breathing, due mostly to our daily, prolonged sitting at a desk and while sitting while driving and commuting, for example. In such sitting positions, the rib cage is additionally affected by slouching of the shoulders towards the chest, creating stress, and pressure on the rib cage, on the back of the neck, and upon the upper back. Additionally, prolonged sitting contributes to poor breathing.
There are disadvantages in currently-available methods to address slouching and back relief/release including: substantial expense of certain treatments; and various devices that place force on the back and/or necessitate judgment on the part of the therapist or the patient regarding operation of the device intended to alleviate or reduce pressure on the spinal system.
Another source of poor abdominal health is of poor nutrition. Poor nutrition can be the result of consuming an unbalanced diet characterized by: processed food; fast food, gluten-rich food; and processed meat and milk products. Prolonged sitting and/or insufficient movement and/or poor breathing as described hereinabove can additionally create irregularity of intestinal functioning and constipation. There are disadvantages in currently-available methods used to address intestinal under-activity or over-activity by chemical or invasive treatments such as enema and/or medications.
Additionally, insufficient sleep contributes to poor abdominal health. Insufficient and interrupted sleeping/resting/relaxation characterizes another aspect of our modern life—however this is not a normal situation for the human body. The importance of a sufficient number of hours' sleep each night is well-documented; however most people today simply are not able to or do not sleep enough. With insufficient sleep, the mind cannot completely perform the control function necessary to relax the body. Sleep and rest have a strong influence on our quality of life and life expectancy, as well as our productivity, in general. Any apparatus and/or method to encourage relaxation and a resultant deeper and longer sleep are desirable.
There is therefore a need to address the characteristic problems associated with modern work and lifestyles that involve, inter alia, prolonged sitting, as noted hereinabove. Additionally, subluxation can be in the body for long periods of time before creating any signs and or symptoms of disease, malfunction, disability and/or pain.
In addition to the problems of poor abdominal health, nutrition, lack of sleep and prolonged sitting noted above, many people generally disregard and don't take care of the mobility and alignment of the spine vertebrae. Loss of mobility of the spinal vertebrae may cause limited range of motion, limited flexibility, upper back pain, lower back pain, neck pain, and poor breathing, intestinal tract malfunction, stomach pain, intestinal inflammation, constipation, and other digestive problems.
Prior art addressing the problems listed hereinabove includes: pharmaceutical remedies; dietary programs; electromechanical contraptions; and passive apparatuses. Each proposed solution respectively claims some success—be it therapeutic or preventative. Regarding a passive apparatus, there are those having patient-specific conformal shapes and those available to the public. Among apparatuses applicable to public are included, but not limited to: pillows; neck supports; cushions; mattresses; back braces; girdles; and combinations thereof.
There are a range of prior art solutions such as shaped mattresses and supports for the spine, which have been developed to ease spinal stress by supporting certain tissues or other parts of the back. Mechanical and electromechanical solutions involve implementation of force and rapid movements, causing traction and mobility of the back in whole or part. These solutions have typically focused on areas of the lower back and lower vertebrae of the lumbar spinal column.
Typically, most of these devices work while the person lies on his back (i.e. a supine position) which constrains movement and relaxation of the back as well as the other skeleton parts, such as the pelvis and shoulder girdle—while a force is applied, locally blocking global system improvement.
Additionally, when a person lies on his back, the weight of the digestive tract falls on the spinal column. Lying in a supine position can serve to impede any possible correction to subluxation and or other spinal system problems, if present.
In the field of mattresses, there are a limited set of combinations; derived by respectively relating to the head, neck, torso, abdomen, and pelvis. Nevertheless, since mattresses are certainly not a new art, there are many specialized variations that appear in the patent literature. Examples (in approximate order of relevance) include US 2005/0283104; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,154,903; 6,691,354; 7,020,918; 6,324,710; 5,086,529; 4,665,573; 4,473,913; 5,509,153; 4,989,591; 5,070,559; 5,426,798; 5,774,916; 5,025,519; US 2004/007008; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,466 and 5,129,115; U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,021; RU 2240765; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,258; 4,972,535; 6,585,328; and in the sub-category related to adaptations for pregnant women U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,819,348; 7,065,817; 7,065,816; WO 03105634; and JP 2004089697—all incorporated by reference.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,047 by Mendelzis et al.—the inventors of the current patent application—disclose a spinal-length mattress including a means for providing buoyancy to a human torso and abdomen thereon; attached to the mattress at one end, a pelvic support portion; and attached to the mattress at an opposite end, a head rotation stabilization portion having an air passage opening allowing a person to breathe freely when resting in a face down position thereon. By supporting the pelvis and stabilizing the head to substantially limit motions of the neck, a central cushion (preferably dominated by a “shape memory foam” filling) allows the spinal column to passively distribute all directional stresses-including those deriving from body mass and from muscle tension. Thus relieved of stress, disks between spinal bones begin to return to their respective naturally compliant symmetrical shapes; thereby generally providing a long term benefit for 15-30 minutes of regular use of the mattress.
In the '047 patent, Mandelzis et al. disclose a general mattress structure and mention the advantages of a so-called DBU Method defined as lying on the mattress structure for 15-20 minutes a day 1 or 2 times a day. No detailed specification nor description of DBU is given in the '047 patent. Furthermore, the mattress structure is directed primarily to spinal relaxation (i.e. patent title “Spinal Relaxation Apparatus”) and the mattress structure is not directed to any other part of the body.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus that can passively address problems related to loss of mobility of the spinal vertebrae, which can additionally address upper back pain, lower back pain, neck pain, and poor breathing, in addition to intestinal tract malfunction, stomach pain, intestinal inflammation, constipation, and other digestive tract problems.